


2018+2019年末总结-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107





	2018+2019年末总结-lattice

2018+2019年末总结-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [2018+2019年末总结](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c74f9b44)

提前祝看到这里的每一位新年快乐！目前我的身体暂无大碍，抱歉先前劳烦大家费心了。试图悄咪咪捞一下[2019对我的印象](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c722abf4)，不需要超长，也不一定非要2019印象与2019即答（？）2020也可评论，我都会认真回复的，来和我说说话嘛w

**总结的形式依旧是选取两年间发布过的篇目（不是全部，含子博）中个人喜欢或满意的片段并附链（部分篇目因出本翻修，放出改后版本）。**

2017年正式决定转行后，写作在我学业、工作与生活中占比稳步下降，定位也逐渐回归为“不擅长的爱好”之一。两年来发布篇数少之又少，特别是因学业繁重与身体抱恙而更新寥寥的2019，却意外地在今年被温暖簇拥。12月初住院时收到了许多私信，内容各异皆让我受宠若惊，至今仍倍感动容。先前从未设想过“以文会友觅知音”于我的可能性，而因写作收获的朋友，80％结缘于2019。以上宝贵财富，皆归因于有幸同大家相遇，2019我并未尝到几分收获的喜悦，回首时倏然寻到斑驳的暗流中不可多得的几粒星星。双方获得正反馈，为“产出”赋予了珍贵的新涵义——大家不经意间给予的温暖汇作合力，数年来在彷徨时推动我前进；这样苦的生活，若是我幼稚无力的叙述、累赘苍白的表达能为你带来哪怕一丝慰藉，我便深感足矣。

大家对“lattice”这个符号好与坏的认知，再由表及里对我本人的主观揣测，或许真实但绝非全面。正如写作深镌在灵魂至深，但从非我的一切。事关写作，心态、观念与评判标准因时因地而变，但它终归是、永远是好事情，令人绝望又给人希望。遑论现下理想受挫前路未卜，仍然存在让写作重新成为终身事业的可能，哪怕一天无法逃离生命原初的倾诉欲，便终究割舍不下纸笔震颤而生的灵魂欢愉。感谢你们不把我视作无感情的发文机器，而是有血有肉的人，宽容我的浅薄、谅解我的不足。抱歉出于各种不可抗力无法始终回应期待，例如未完成的连载只能等到2020。但写作定会持之以恒，若有可能，未来也请继续陪伴，一同珍惜这奇妙的际遇。也欢迎移步[2016+2017年末总结](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_121c9ec8)，见证我缓慢且微不足道的进步。

那么，新的一年请多指教！

\------------------分割线------------------

1.

并非错觉，他发现自己甚至有着明确的、强烈的、俯身去吻他的冲动——

自然只停留在冲动。因为他是濑名泉。

……

离他们最近的路灯已然亮起，他的怀抱理应松开。月永レオ是难得的安静，蹙着眉鼓着脸，似在沉思着什么。而这一次，他的思绪是否借由语言成功传达？对方是否收到满意的答复？更甚是日后推心置腹地交谈，尚有无穷尽的谜底亟待揭晓。离最近的日出不过十小时，而他们尚处人生的序幕。与之相关的一切，泉确信他们仍拥有的长足的人生，足够使他们注视对方的双眼，牵起手，一字一句细细讲给对方听。

“不过在此之前，我有一句个人立场的话要讲。”

相较一年前的某个傍晚，他确信此刻式微的光线不足以使レオ探清他的神情，秋雨湿凉稍稍缓解他面庞的灼烧。做足确认后，他下定决心般深吸一口气，松开怀抱的三秒前，下巴紧贴对方的肩，于耳畔低语轻喃道：

“欢迎回来，れおくん。”

20180131

[【泉レオ】仔猫と雨](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12252f24)

2.

是最狂放与最沉稳的创作者，是世间最具默契的旅行家，亦为最普通平凡的一对恋人。他们在同间屋子创作，一个电脑桌前正襟危坐，一个地板上恣意打滚，忙碌的间隙窥见对方的神态，蹙眉沉思或咬着笔哼哼。他们在同间屋子决定行程，凑在一起查询最佳路线，打点简易的行囊。他们在同间屋子生活与相爱，蜻蜓点水的早安吻为起始，做饭洗碗插科打诨，不时的眼神相邀，略大的男友衬衫下摆起伏，几近溺毙在恋人的眸里，每分每秒皆坠入爱河。

……

他将月永レオ视作一阵清爽的风，见不到摸不着，衣物并排晾晒于阳台，微拂在和煦的日光间，每一粒小分子皆是柔和的肥皂香。

……

一年前荒无人烟的沙漠，帐篷外热砂泥土翻滚着绵延，铺开漫无边际的舞台。夜空缀满星尘，一粒粒不安定地颤动，席卷的狂风在天地间建立联系。即便身为濑名泉，也暂时舍弃克制与保守，毫不避讳声音的传达。不知能否有重温的机缘：在广袤无垠的，单调的，却又唯余二人的世界，将身体与灵魂悉数托付。作为星际间讯息的连通，爱意融入股股热流，注入那刻共鸣的呢喃，不输诞生自纸笔相触的微小震颤——于无尽的荒原生根发芽，再乘风而行，碧水微澜蔓延开来，至世界尽头花苞的初绽，皆是生命起始的悸动。

20180212

[【泉レオ】旅行家](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_123f2bd0)

3.

雨中的绿领带，二人尺寸空落的黑伞，叶片融进潺潺细流。单薄地立在春意阑珊的傍晚，秉承一贯的利落、挺拔、游刃有余——不愧是濑名，一个人也没有问题吧？便见他俯下身，背对成片的雨帘；他孑然一身，在照料那只灰底绿瞳的，临盆的猫。

……

小琉可说哥哥很听泉哥哥的话，事实或许如此吧。那一年整个冬季，月永レオ始终好好戴起帽子手套。回归至此刻，左手无名指从未有过的分量，恍惚间让他有一种自始被深爱的错觉——并非是错觉。濑名再次低下头，轻吻接连又细密，温柔掠过掌心的纹路，停驻在指节处的茧。阐述未尽的悔与爱，抑或试图弥补什么，于此刻，及日后无数个朝空无数个夕阳，千百倍地补回。无需如此的，他望向自己的手，伤疤早已结痂复原。触感微微作痒，逗得他未免发笑，眼泪却始先夺眶。颗颗落入灰色发间，砸在手背，触及的滚烫是生命存在的证明。于人生第二十五个春日的某个夜晚，他嚎啕大哭，畅快又释然，近乎生命轮回间起始的悸动，自苦咸而生百味，酣畅淋漓地迎接新生。

喂，喂，别哭成这样啊。濑名起身，拥他入怀，苦咸亦有濑名的，要更凉些。他不知濑名为何落泪——七年前地球的另一端，梦境中的海滨小镇，濑名红着眼睛，对着大海哭泣。不要哭了，濑名的笑容最棒了，他伸出手，试图抚上唇角，只拥入暑热的湿气。同海风热流胶着，指尖无力地游走，炽阳炙烤不尽。他无计可施，任由泪水簌簌入海，激起细小的水花，声响更甚真切。他坐起身，云开雾散，抬头撞进南半球的银河。眼泪是星星的孩子，他奔跑在无尽的荒原，化作星河中沧海一粟。直至精疲力竭，也不过原子跃迁的一须臾。

七年后，踏着细软的沙滩，面对落日将尽广袤的海域，他一手拎鞋，一手被濑名小心牵上，试探着步入春日的温凉。我就说果然很冷吧？那就快回来，不要感冒啊？而濑名所不知的，他曾搭乘星星的肩膀，同碎片微粒擦肩而过，向瑰丽的星云问好。自宇宙诞生的起始，穿越时光无尽的长河，以整个的存在、全部的生命，来同他再次相遇。二十五岁的月永レオ驻足在朝生暮死的潮水间，回身长久地凝望，世间便唯余这样一个濑名泉。

……

“我知道的啊，濑名。但是，孑然一身很痛苦的吧。偶尔疲惫的时候，有个陪在身旁的，能给个后背让你依靠的人比较好吧？你如果不讨厌，就请让我成为那样的人吧——还记得吗？不是濑名的一厢情愿，那时如此，现在如此，以后依旧会如此。”

“我记得。”

濑名合上眼，长睫毛窸窣地颤。

“睁开眼嘛濑名，让我看到你的全部嘛。”

起伏间闪灼着粲然的金粉，他亦在其间寻觅到自己放大的剪影。

“濑名的眼中是有那样一片海。是世间至美的掠影，是我亘古不变的归宿。”

潮汐诉说着缱绻的诗意。他与濑名额头相抵，共享一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

20180315

[【泉レオ】春日笺](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)

4.

最普通不过的两个称呼，亦成为恋人间满注爱意的暗语。是暗夜汪洋间浮沉的两叶孤舟，以微弱亮光向对方抛去的验明正身的讯号。

20180322

[【泉レオ】惊蛰](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478)

5.

而后他轻声唱起歌，膝上的橘猫是唯一的听众。是月永レオ作曲，濑名泉填词，诞生于某个春意阑珊的夕阳，昭告着潮汐间乍现的灵光。是迄今并无第三人知晓的，音符为媒介、文字为密钥，搭配得格外妥帖，传递着独有的讯号。

20180403

[【狮心组】上帝说要有猫](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_128e0d14)

6.

月永レオ庄重地收下，小心存入脑海。他沉醉其间，每个感官皆食髓知味，诸多元素相合，构成美的词汇。恋人是超然绝尘的精灵，将美的火种赠与世间的光明使者，以张扬的气势，轻易将他整颗心据为己有纳入囊中，天生便怀揣如此的本领、自信、自知与觉悟。

现在他能听见声响了——于他年轻的舞者妖冶地上挑的眼线勾至心尖的刹那，不同于他的发尾脱离，不同于濑名的冰川轰塌，是更为隐秘更为剧烈的轰鸣，是两片星系吸引、碰撞、激荡，出于亘古的义理相合，寻不到一寸罅隙。惯性所致撞落了小块，自其间迸出漫天的花苞，就这样散落至平行线间，笔痕风干，永久停驻。

而此刻，逼仄的居室内，他年轻的耀眼的星星，投来的光芒未脱离一瞬。他并未上妆，亦无评审与观众，却投来相较往日更甚动/情的温热。亦步亦趋地揣摩他的步伐，预估他的行动，渴望须臾间将他读懂读透——

格外成功。

20180504

[【泉レオ】猫咪舞曲](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12bfc43d)

7.

“濑名啊……”

野生动物暂且温顺片刻，喃喃着几个音节，良久，嘴角上挑——他在笑，这再平常不过了。于这微小的须臾内，我捕捉到些别样的元素：这头雄狮眼底流转的不易见的温存，是咖啡表面绽开的牛奶花，淡淡地自边角起笔蔓延，勾勒出细密的纹路，许久定格出一个可爱的图案来。

——濑名，濑名，他就这样连声呢喃，仿佛生命初诞的第一声轻唤。他不喜字符的序列，这两个假名却被直直镶在他心尖至为柔软的某处，被汩汩的血液围裹，被温暖的腔壁呵护起来。

……

成片的掌声响起了，依照流程，他闭目合掌许愿，再一朵朵用气流亲自扼灭那些明灭的火光。抱臂立在一旁的小濑，一言不发，全程静观——而那是我所见至为温柔至为动情的注视，似要将所见一刻不漏地烙在视网膜上。他望向快被礼物盒淹没的，笑着感谢祝福的人，他亦在笑，是跟着王さま一起笑。他就那样眷恋地望着，以目光收录梦境般虚妄的美好，仿佛如此这般，跃动的火光便会永驻，恒常地拂亮他所爱之人的面庞，让对方即便于凄苦的冬夜也能被安谧的柴火温暖，不得已地孤身一人时也不至于太过难捱。

……

他是感情极丰富的人，丰富到那些担心、那些同情、那些晦涩难明耻于出口的情感，被他心底的柔软层层裹起，再借他言语的利刃直直捅进，准确地送抵你的心脏里。

……

即便此刻颓唐地陷在被垃圾覆着的海滩，他亦是世上最干净的存在，是纯粹的极致。或许在为某个不知何时归来的人落泪，但他不是弱者不是懦夫。我有这样的笃定，因他毕竟是王さま所垂青的骑士，是月永レオ所钟爱的凡人，是经时日锻造的，千锤百炼不会折断的剑。

……

我尚不知小濑视角此刻王さま的神情，我只钦佩他的化妆技巧，寥寥数笔提起上挑的眼尾，直直勾进小濑的心尖。他是始作俑者，亦无路可逃，便任由绿眸投来的热量，附在他心上猫爪般地轻挠。

20180508

[【狮心组+凛月】Lifeis like a Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c534a0)

8.

是他姗姗来迟的初恋。自肉体至灵魂，三十年来唯独恋慕的存在，贫瘠人生中唯有的斑斓，大笑着比划剪刀手，将医生的理智、自持、游刃有余，轻易几刀裁成星星状，扑进怀中大喊着喜欢。知道了，明白了，濑名医生抚上橙发，勾起唇角，承应那些未经粉饰的爱意。任碎片飘入夜幕，上前关好窗，十指相扣，低喃一句我又何尝不是呢。

20180516

[【泉レオ】Sosweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa)

9.

——不该由你来喂我吗？

有那样一瞬近乎出口，下一刻理智重归。总之他默然收下，五味杂陈地道谢。许是错觉，迄今体验过的所有甜度皆难望其项背。但他才没有很开心，他不喜过甜的水果，吃多会上火。他的确没那样开心，该说某种本能被点燃，偶有地、绝对是偶有地，亦想仿照同伴径直钻入饲主掌心，撒娇或标明领地。自恃名贵的品种，同其相识的履历，及第一骑士本应独享的那份尊荣，唯独被摸着头，唯独被抱起入怀，自前至后顺毛，口中念叨乖啦乖。是独创的双重标准，本该只为这样一只倨傲的灰猫而存在。

偶尔，偶尔。

齿尖微微发力，沁人的汁液迸出，汇作合流鲜活地涌动。默然地被甜香环裹，王さま的骑士长第三次发誓只是偶尔。

……

他或许知根知底，例如手的尺寸——的确牵过手，校园中、studio内、出游的路途，乃至繁星环裹的晚间摩天轮中，烟花盛放的刹那。十指交错轻飘飘，猫爪般心尖轻挠，于他渴望加深时又不自知地错开，唯余他在原地回味，一刻不停。着实是对游刃有余的濑名泉的挑衅——后者便屡屡负气般一把抓握上月永レオ的手，粗/暴亦笃定地十指相扣。温热，酥/麻，自相触的几寸肌肤连成线织作网，一路灼烧至四肢百骸。他或许隐约期待，期待他们终有一日迎来彻底的心意相通，期待原本的心知肚明得到验证，期待某一瞬月永レオ会飞扑上来吻他，面颊、额顶、嘴唇，哪里都无妨，只要能让他寻到机会来承接，来主导，来将那个吻演变得更甚勾/人/魂/魄些。

20180520

[【狮心组】被炉圣骑士](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e1679e)

10.

濑名泉自诩为他的导师，不止一次叉着腰扯着嗓子拧着他的耳朵，手把手教会他如何做饭、买车票、带手机，灌输诸项生存必备技能，却从未传授生而为人的某项必修课。不知有意或无意，终被套牢的作曲家眼睫微敛，有气无力地控诉着对方的狡猾。如何才能从爱中蜕身，如何才能独立于世，这便为课程概要，作曲家承认自己不在行，只得留盏客厅的小灯，预备起身回房睡觉。

而果真如此吗？相识来的十年不时存疑，未有答复便拖延至今，那些恐惧、胆怯、不安，滚雪球般一路摧枯拉朽——门铃响起，他不省人事的濑名被两位朔间一同搀扶着出现时，某样答复才伴随烂醉如泥的人踉跄着一同砸入他怀里。

“……れおくん？是れおくん……”

“是我，我在。”

“……我回来了。”

“……嗯。”

——是因某位濑名姓导师不仅交不出一份完美答卷，自身亦捋不开乱麻，是位彻彻底底的零分考生，乃至更甚于他。

又何妨？

事实是他们正彼此相爱，并将一直爱下去。

……

是如何的美梦呢？狮子星系濑名星球某只恒常不开心的灰猫观测到一个炸虾星座的故事吗？彼时二十一岁的月永レオ暂无法一探究竟，只迷蒙着思想全身心预备一个回笼觉。全宇宙最好看的人给予的怀抱，注满微醺的日光，有资格独占的他恣意蜷了蜷，端详着恋人工笔画般精致的面庞。迄今亦无岁月留痕，多年后假使回味共有的斑斓岁月，偶有提起相伴出道讲相声的未竟誓言，望向终有一日沟壑纵横的面庞——那亦会是他独一无二的交响乐与抒情诗，世间唯有的美的代名词。

“我要提前做好准备，也算是积攒了经验，”作曲家自豪地挺了挺胸膛，“毕竟日后要照顾某个不能自理的八十岁老爷爷嘛。”

“你不赶我走了？”

他真好看呀，月永レオ无数次心想，这样好看的人在多年前就已是他的恋人，是他此生的朝空夕阳与日月星辰，同他共享不知多少个日暮多少个亲吻。至此，笑颜难得开怀舒心，正倚在他肩头，唇角上扬更甚。

——有你在真的太好了，不是吗？

而后，二十五岁的月永レオ浸在一个酒气熏天的怀抱中，伏在灰猫恋人的耳畔，道了声请多指教。

20180704

[【狮心组】金风玉露一相逢](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869)

11.

绿眸投来笃定的注视，宣誓效忠的文书，冲锋陷阵的号角，他的王さま以目光打造这把剑，令他凭此侍奉终生。

20180722

[【レオ泉】Rain,rain,rain](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b44d3)

12.

世人皆嫉恨，为长生不老而寻灵丹妙药。而所见越多愈通透，亦更容易寂寥，终心灰意冷于轮回的悲喜剧。花灯拥簇的光明河流中，眼见一个偏离轨道，熄火般停驻于礁石旁，待蜡烛燃尽前颤着扑朔流光。

“‘族长的眷属’、‘朔间零的弟弟’，从小笼在光环中混日子。被外界视作恐怖而不易接近的神明——小濑一定难想象，单描述也很空泛。举例子的话，虽和很多神与人都很亲近啦，但没有谁会真正愿意与我一同逛祭典哦？我那位人类朋友倒是说可以陪我，但他太忙啦，天生是操心的命，我无法打扰，亦不愿为他带来不好的传言。”

便注定孤独过活，曾口头应允终生相伴的兄长便也身体力行地爽约。没有祭典时他会于黑暗的河流划起一叶独木舟，独自溯流而上，相伴的唯有蜉蝣。

20180730

[【凛泉】夏と待ち合わせて](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef0e9bad)

13.

我循着他的指示疾驶，风声呼啸着宛若私奔的快意。暗夜的影子时刻尾随，我们便注定一路向前逃亡。要逃亡至何处呢？许是想冲破藩篱将他带向光明人间，领略我熟知的斑斓百味。而较此更甚的是我想同他共度，即便或许会随他一并为暗夜所噬，亦要做他的指明灯并与他共舞。

……

他在费力舔吻我的脖颈，如同猫咪的嬉闹。贪心不足，心理观感近于猫，却比猫舌细腻得多，舍弃那些粗糙，将最接近心脏的细腻之处毫无保留地呈给我。作为回应我绷直身体，如此再度陷入温热的怀抱，无数次被游刃有余地接纳，隐秘地期盼他会无法无天到何种程度。指腹按揉，如同经验老道的猎人收网，被麻绳束紧了手脚，愈挣脱愈甚，而事实是我连挣脱的念头也全无。

还不曾有人自背后抱过我。

暗夜中丧失方向感，精神由他进驻，躯体全凭他指引。骇浪中由占有欲同样旺盛的熊君接过罗盘为我掌舵，同是头一遭。

我也被传染了感冒吗？或是仅凭表层肢体相触便可波及的火种，猎物与捕食者一并沉沦于狩猎的快意，倍受鼓舞地上窜，掠过了五脏六腑，便烧晕了脑袋夺去了思考。

……

“嗯，我这不是好好收下了吗，小濑？”

——同样也作你载我一程的答谢，不知小濑是否满意呢？皆未以舌尖侵入来进行直抵灵魂的交流，便如此一同定格于朔间宅前，朝生暮死的雾水落地，须臾间沉沦于一个浅尝辄止的吻。我未推开未闪躲，只不带感情地按过他的头，将他给予的蜻蜓点水维持得更笃定些。

不存在原因。厘不清头绪。对五分钟前尚为普通朋友的我们而言或许过于轻浮，只是长久来苦思冥想的疑虑一同寻得结果，标准答案独一无二，方式入门且幼稚。而这便是“我们”存在于世的佐证，正是“我们”，并非单纯意义上的我与他，若万事万物存在即合理，那接吻的意义大抵在此吧。

“小濑好漂亮。”

——你又何尝不是呢。

我抬头，光明正大地在他面庞上贪婪地流连，并于心底客套地回复。被我恶意满满地揉一把头发，半分钟前夺走我初吻的熊君餍足地勾起唇角来笑，心心念念的玩具到手般探出舌尖舔舐，调侃着我方才赠予他一寸润唇膏的甜腻滋味。天真却甚邪，许是因发热灼烧的面庞寻不到几分羞赧，反倒任洋洋自得占了上风。

——却见到如此的他，不留余地地引诱我交出自身的全部。从头至脚被环环套牢，却或许笑得比他更甚灿烂，更甚游刃有余。真是未曾有过的迷人啊，这个人与之给予我的观感，该说效用近于猫薄荷。

“晚安，熊君。好好休息，有事联系我。”

他扬起手作别，这次是真的而非欲擒故纵。手中攥着钥匙串，借着那点幽暗的路灯我瞧见了——数月前赠出的轻松熊挂件被煞有其事地装在防护套中，占有欲宣泄般环起他的一串钥匙，随轻快迈向前的足步一跳一跳，一同向着灯火的尽头。不愿被称呼姓氏而换来的代称，起初不含一星半点感情，我曾送他的熊布偶，或许至今仍被他搂在怀中相伴入眠。

而世间唯有我会如此称呼他，念到“熊”便想起他，他听闻便知是我的召唤，独一无二的称谓便是灵魂的暗号。一如软绵绵一声“小濑”，直直唤进心尖中去，撒着娇提要求，以此为首必定会应允，屡屡拿出十二分宽宥，乃至心甘情愿将自身的准则全部违叛。视线便自后循着他的步伐，被缓缓合起的大门一并满足地收好，或许置于每个绵长的美梦，被翻滚的云朵托起。是将身影、足步、挂饰、乃至润唇膏的残余——

更甚是濑名泉很喜欢朔间凛月的这件事。

20180802

[【凛/泉】属于我与某位熊君的一夜](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef18c107)

14．

探查到对方目中许是包罗万象的泪水，至此方才明白自身对他注定是月球于地球沿固定轨道不即不离，月球亦招致地球循环往复的潮汐。

20180808

[【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b)

15.

他所爱的无机质般的钴蓝，却要动情过变幻莫测的海，他溯源而上，努力将撷取的碎片连缀成章，事关他何时逢上这片海，只隐约窥见同样的红色领带。

……

他不满地嘟囔，转瞬觉得小丑鱼没什么不好。身为一尾绮丽的深海游鱼，濑名便是他赖以生存的珊瑚礁。而若他是离群索居的孤雁，待到回心转意时，溯尽千山万水而归，亦会发觉濑名候在原处早早为他亲手筑就一个巢。

作曲家一向轻蔑于形式主义，时而无法理解濑名奉为圭臬的仪式感，却于此刻，彗星来袭般的观感中催生了对未来的详尽规划——他钟爱的骑士、他的王子殿下逐光入海，追随他游弋于明灭的光点间，入水的花瓣纹路伸展，被气泡裹起一粒上浮，至海平面破裂安谧的声响，游鱼们亦要奏乐舞蹈。箍在通往心脏最近的位置，镌有对方姓名的金属冰凉。

20180917

[【泉レオ】游鱼飞鸟](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a63fb58)

16.

犹记月永レオ归国那日，亦是繁星漫天，恰逢他高烧卧床，恍惚间嗅到熟识的橘子清香。他感知着对方放下行囊，行至身畔，跪在床沿，百年一遇地成为照料人的那方，哼着耳熟能详的安眠调。身影于后半夜为乌云卷走，踏踏地行过雨雾，赐给他惶惶然一场绵长的梦。第一例叶片泛红，濑名泉探开眼，敏锐地嗅到空气中遗留的甜香，来源是他熟谙的柑橘色，润湿了足音与人潮。

彼时濑名泉在床头柜发现两页曲谱的遗留，熟识的字迹幼稚并潦草。没有落款，曲风陌生，不知究竟是对方潜入自己的梦境，抑或久违地反过来。谱纸被他与红叶标本一并珍藏，入夜后偶有钻研，试图自曲风窥见对方现今的一丝一角。试图破译那些间列的符号线条，无数次因曾错过对方求救的讯号而懊恼。他曾自大地认为自己是世上最了解对方的人，却只不过如管中窥豹。

……

吻到暗恋许久的人，是如此舒服的一件事吗？跌入令人晕眩的幸福陷阱，橙子甜香麻痹思考。十八岁少年无暇体验何谓永远年轻永远热泪盈眶，只突发地福至心灵，于身于心催着他将自己的心脏剖出来，一丝一角也要呈给心爱之人看。

——能令我沦落到如此境地的，是你，也唯有你吧。

20181103

[【Knights+狮心】舞台上不要搂搂抱抱](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c233341)

17.

初见时他将濑名的眼眸比作大海，交往甚笃后他认为火山湖才更贴切。那抹蓝曾不动声色地冰封以示人，恰到好处地营造出不食烟火的假象。而今情/欲染红眼尾，眸子不时失焦，内里蹿着不安定的火苗，正是火山湖的硫磺蒸气升腾，昭告着涌动的、危险的情/潮。植根在灵魂的欲/念若被激发，势头猛烈如岩浆喷涌，携裹着石砾疾驰着向他涌来，一路摧枯拉朽——

蓝宝石般的湖泊虚掩的活火山终究爆发了。如同驾驶员逢上直升机故障，自知回天乏术，即将坠入其间的一瞬。他无路可逃，亦不想逃开，下一秒便坠入蓝色屏障后的烈火，卷入涌动着的岩浆。较之死期将近的惶恐，不如将盛景尽收眼底——濒死前大脑诓骗五脏六腑擅自捏造的幻象那般的，美丽而危险，笃定而虚浮，如此不安定地盛放。

……

该说真不愧是月永レオ，天真却甚邪，二元对立共生的完美产物。时而如拉斐尔画笔下神明般的圣洁，不受恶意浸染的纯净灵魂，较任何凡人都百倍的出挑。扬起奶猫般湿漉漉的绿眸，眯起眼呲出虎牙，对心怀鬼胎的医生投以孩童般纯真的笑颜；安静地坐在树荫下，单手书写抚/慰灵魂的乐章；情/事中咿呀学语般吐出不成句的音节，每每令他被罪恶感折磨——仗着可爱的面庞，又较任何凡人都懂得取悦他的技法、套牢他的准则，便为所欲为地引诱阿波罗与狄奥尼索斯在他体内兵戎相见，梦幻与狂乱的胶着终使他焕然新生。

感到快乐的认知、令他产生独有的依赖，自始是双方互通，他或许自始期盼这样一位灵魂引路人。而若要论感染力的淋漓尽致，他们本就旗鼓相当。至此，恋人同样纾解出生命诞生原初的泪水，颤/栗于唯有他能勾起的天/雷/地/火。恋人时常称他为缪斯，道出成堆的溢美之辞——而硬要说的话，你是为我携来火种的普罗米修斯也说不定，因而想虔诚地深入你的身体一探究竟，顶礼膜拜你赐予我的光与热——是人世间第一枚火石燃起的圣火。

20190502

[【泉レオ】火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)

18.

多年后回溯往事，我会姑且将友人十七岁生日的前夜定为“糟糕的一天”，而若细细探寻，许是会在轻叹“年轻真好”后又觉得无比充实。没料到无兄无弟一身轻松的我就这么轻松顶替くまくん的人间观察家的职责，破天荒地成为一出无厘头喜剧的参与者。听着れおくん的慷慨陈词，瞥着他英勇就义般的神情，琉可百口莫辩哭笑不得的模样，くまくん变幻莫测的脸色——不知是否想起了自己的哥哥，亦不知他自れおくん的言辞中有无受到丝毫触动。这本与我无关，我却同样五味杂陈，汇作难以名状的心绪梗在胸腔。而这种思绪的内涵与意义，现今的我凭阅历暂无法参透。

——总有一天会厘清的吧。十六岁的一个普通晚间，蛋糕香气馥郁，我织着毛线，如此坚信着。

……

蛋糕混战的三人，边笑边躲在我背后的小琉可……十八岁生日注定永生难忘。身为全场唯一一个吃到“幸运章鱼”的蛋糕食客，不知为何，头脑被暖流冲裹得晕乎乎，可能是该睡觉了吧，却也并非完全的困意。如凛月所说，我或许还远远算不上坦率，也时而逃避内心——而该说我们三人皆如此，亦是三个迥异的灵魂难能可贵的共通。我是在笑，且略微没出息地吸着鼻子，若被自家严厉的父亲瞧见了，怕又是要被斥责为“男子汉大丈夫没出息”……不过管他呢，他今晚不会出现在这里，已和家人打过招呼，我和小琉可都要在濑名家过夜啦。明天返家还会有庆祝，往后的每一日都是期盼满盈。这便是所谓的，世间的幸福吗？

20190505

[【Kn年上组】月永レオ破门而入后的六小时](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e93ec4e)

19，

手机屏闪烁，显示为“濑名”的短讯，传来他家的详细方位，简明扼要。分明不过数百米，是太瞧不起我的方向识别能力了吗？白日里市政在雪中辟出小径，顾不得是否结冰，他小心循着昨夜步伐，日后亦逐字将其输入至私家车导航。

——寥寥数字，却是通向心脏的指南与密钥。

20190523

[【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 2](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75)

20.

正亲历着、安稳独占着濑名不为人知的一面，甫才为此略感荣幸，他在窗中与之对视着征询，曾盛赞他漂亮的濑名却阖上了眼，借此提醒他珍惜世间最为纯粹的无/爱/之/性。

——除却荷/尔/蒙涌动的暗流，实则空无一物。

虚浮的红点，濑名的面庞与神色，无需看得分明，自始都难以看得分明。性/事中最体贴的濑名恰到好处地缄默，他自有分寸，懂得独善其身，为人处世无不彰显成年人的实际与精明。作曲家自恃看人稳准狠，遇见濑名后却屡屡翻车。自始忽略的濑名壁垒堪比水雾白烟，抹不尽、褪不去、阴魂不散。濑名的圆滑老道中，他难以研判出足以与他共鸣的赤诚，娴熟与外交辞令便构作鲜明分野，分明是咫尺内的负距离，实质相隔整片日本海。

——换言之，我难以参透他。

……

作曲家双手扶上浴缸沿，以上位者姿态斜睨那些美貌而可怜的花瓣，即便艳丽如熟透的石榴，却也注定是陪衬——在他与濑名的颠/簸中，如遭雨点打落般不安定地颤动。

……

对方夺过手机按下锁屏，合上床头灯，霎时暗黑的薄雾覆上了他，周遭只余安稳的吐息，及落地窗外洋流恒常的律动，被困意携走灵魂前，作曲家勉强探开眼，入目的并非濑名，唯有浮于海面的一豆灯火，寂寥而空落。

……

如他口中焰火般危险且不安定的年轻人，隔着狮子毛绒手套牵住他的手腕，眸中却平白生出几分温存，敛下时日修得的自持与骄矜，不是为了别的任何存在，而唯独向着自己一人。相识的近一个半月来未曾有幸领略过，便在此刻凛冽的寒风中添进几缕鲜活，足以在他心尖淌着温润的河流。

20190531

[【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 3](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d)

21.

博士的确见过雪，并非是在移动城市。至少在天灾肆虐的区域内，无人较银灰更清楚。

设备不倦地运作，滴滴声迎合经文祷词的句读。他隔着保护罩去瞧永不停歇的雨与暗沉的弧形天幕，耳畔是漫天落石的轰鸣。

谢拉格与罗德岛的两位首领，皆时常一身黑衣，如此将过往藏匿，敛在暗夜里。

他为膝上人拭去涎水，抚平斗篷的褶皱，维护学者整洁得体的形象。恰逢刺破穹顶的几束闪电，光芒拂着梦中人皲裂的嘴唇，谢拉格的族长福至心灵地低下头颅，与之交换今夜首个浅尝辄止的吻。

20190623

[【银博】安眠疗法](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60478b9)

22.

一床被子盖两人，他蜷在里侧向着灯下的月永レオ，生物钟准时运转，聆听纸笔相触的沙沙响，如枕着海螺的催眠调。有如被对方置于心尖上宠爱般，抬眼便是久违的这抹熟谙的鹅黄——

虽知悉是月永レオ惯于深夜作曲，顾及堪堪入眠的他，只留一盏台灯。而他履历中尚有不曾对月永レオ在内的任何人解密的过往，分明写着濑名泉怕黑，幼时不愿与父母分床，三岁时抽泣着被抱到自己的房间，妈妈为他旋开床头灯，待他入梦再悄悄进屋关上。为树立可靠的姿态，维护全能优等生人设，懂事后的他便敛下甚少有人知晓的秘史，再加上独自在外求学时心疼电费，他早将这一习性舍弃至岁月无尽的长河。与前任同居时因羞于启齿，对方亦不知晓，更顾不上有心或无意为他留灯这一鸡肋的小细节了。

……

不算白皙却滑嫩有余，富足丰饶，流淌着奶与蜜。天真却甚邪的橙发妖精从天而降，抚平他涌动的暗流。任他一探究竟的，是唯有他可虔诚前往的朝圣之地；涌上眼尾的，亦是唯有他可一睹为快的幸福神色。

20190702

[【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 5](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c612cf23)

23.

咖啡豆磨煮咕噜冒泡，仰仗未蜕离的倦意，便是小呼噜此起彼伏，吹得铺洒肩头的橙发波澜不止。他掀开与月永レオ共同的被褥，踏上拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地为恋人调配一杯，不忘他钟意的奶与糖比例，较量杯更精确，乃至自身连带着卷入涩意的醇香，携着对月永レオ的倾慕，盘错着扎根在灵魂，是夏季炽热的微风拂不去的。

……

医生将他身子扶正，玩心大发地捧起一缕橙发，编起细碎的辫子，再自后揽上背，任其自指尖脱离，方寸间却仍是滑溜溜地吸附着。如此的千丝万缕，行至何处都难忘——太阳的色调，藤蔓丛生，一端束在自己指尖，一端是月永レオ，牵牵绊绊的。

20190706

[【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 6](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c61ab504)

24.

月永レオ隔着窗去瞧他，定神于风向下游燃起的一支烟，目送它缓缓腾空，舔舐殷红的日晕，交由亲吻潮汐的暮色。

些微烟雾造出缥缈的幻境。他于这层虚空里溯源而上，濑名先生常给人以烟酒不沾的印象，挺拔地独立于世，高洁而绝尘。初见时他信以为真，而后发觉濑名的确不喝酒，却也从嗓音断定有无伤大雅的烟瘾。作曲家尚未康复时，濑名HOUSE时而提早打烊，他高擎谱纸，任平行线与句点融进春意阑珊的海域。摆钟滴答行着，濑名凭栏而立，立在空旷的夕暮，读着洋流轮回的脉动。

月永レオ嗜甜，时常被恋人嘲笑是小孩子口味，酒力却也尚可，但对于烟草味一向抗拒——濑名与他正相反。他偶有感叹烟草与濑名本就是两相矛盾。真有趣呀，烟草造就的尘秽轻纱般笼在他身上，与之微妙地博弈，维持着不远不近的平衡。对方扼灭烟蒂送入垃圾桶，自光明人间步步向他而来，夕暮晦暗的残影护送着他，那些红的紫的光晕凝作影子，牵牵绊绊地随着，皆被携到喑哑晦暗的室内，连带几分源自世外的恬然。

作曲家原先的夜生活丰富且奢靡，流光溢彩却在此处画满句点。莅临日出而作日落而息的街巷，音符充分地休憩，愈能迸发活力。每每滔天的困意支配了他，便不存在虚妄的悲欢离合。太阳落山，晚餐要营养均衡，洗个热水澡，滚进被窝作曲，而后搂上濑名，睡上很美很香的一觉。

……

许久没有好好地下过一场雨，作曲家心想，骤然而至的暴雨中他遇见濑名，而后所见皆为晴天，每日太阳如甜橙般满载甘甜的汁液，堪堪悬在天边。

……

太阳被海沉沉地吞噬了。月永レオ与朔间凛月各拎一只板凳，提着画具与箩筐，向着点亮的街巷而行。濑名泉合起大伞，海水的咸湿自鼻腔将他围裹。许久没有一场正式的雨，此刻却感万物流动，松软的织毯将他托起，如同身处绵羊的脊背，无需授意便被缓缓载下山丘。

不知何故他突发地怀念某个下雨天。

……

此刻，暂且并非他恋人的作曲家坐起身倚在他怀里，周身高热滚烫，软绵的身体像块大号橙子软糖，绽开微小却真切的笑颜，袒出两枚尖尖虎牙，附赠一侧浅淡的酒窝——

只如此便跨栏跑式越过他施设的重重栅栏，跋山涉水飞奔着直抵心房。

……

最末的轻声，不急不缓地叩在心上。堪堪探开的绿眸涵裹着亘古的奥秘，却唯独映出他一人，不忍其佚失般阖起眼，满足地勾起唇角：真好呀，就像第一次见你，被濑名搂得紧紧，窝在你怀里。

至此他笃定，捡到月永レオ的那刻起自己便失足跌入那汪绿眸，自此日复一日地沦落。而对方呢，出于何故对他如此尽心？你不愿我妄加揣测，那可以允许我亲自一探究竟吗？怀揣扎根于盛夏的蓬勃爱意，他更甚地拥住他的温柔乡，只此还不够，自责、悔过、心悸、期盼，交织轰鸣，鼓动出滔天的勇气。打下专属的烙印或染上自己的色调，首当其冲的便是亲身一品软糖的滋味，验证其是否齿颊留香。

20190912

[【泉レオ】狮子街的濑名先生](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c69ea826)

25.

对方狐疑地打量他，终究赶在蓝莓果酱滴脏西服前达成一次别扭的喂食。不及他捕捉到颊侧某处可疑的红晕，眼睫蝶翼般刷拂在他指尖五公分内，煽动方寸间某处悬而未决秘而不宣的飓风。

……

承载浪漫癔想的潮风自云端飘摇，卷起初夏清甜的水渍，牵连心脏融成一滩甘美沼泽。

……

当初是谁妄言濑名泉是不会笑的冰山，他时而想胖揍此类传言的始作俑者，便连自身起初都被幻象所蛊惑，险些将这般不易见的美景错过。虽同样不会落灰，但那摞海景房在他与本尊成为前后座的三个月内便被束之高阁。王子殿下、骑士大人、理想男友、优秀学长，强附上层层冠冕堂皇的脸谱，堪堪回应世人期冀的重负，每一脉经络构造、每一缕发丝弧度，皆堪比精密仪器的把控。少年模特完美得不像人类，甚能比肩神明——

不是的，濑名泉绝非sterotype的典型，更非鬼斧神工的雕塑。无人置喙他与生俱来的骑士风度，而相较装酷耍帅，令自己心向往之的真实图景，每帧每幕皆蕴着烟火气。纯粹地喜欢猫，易胖体质格外在意体型，舒心的笑靥令人心醉神迷。会喊爹地妈咪的男子高中生，拥有诸多女孩子气的喜好，是感情丰富的凡胎肉身，会羞赧会彷徨会疲累的十六岁少年。要知道羽风家二少爷，向来玩世不恭厌倦被规则束缚，今次轮到他是摄影师，势必要阐述远非分子式所能解构、骈四俪六所能涵括的万物之理；抽丝剥茧的驳杂情感，贯联成他宏大宇宙的经纬，也该由他亲身操纵像素点来道明。

……

下午四点一刻，如织的游人尚未涌入，海之家尚有半小时正式开张营业。赶在他们风华正茂的年岁尚未消弭，十六岁少年心想他会一直记得这般场景：初见时无机质的钴蓝转身探瞧他，涌动着洋流往复的脉络，邀他无畏无悔地步入其中。

20191230

[【薰/泉】“爱用猫咪表情包的男人是渣男，是真的吗？”](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c74e10f6)

  
2019-12-31  
评论：2  
热度：41

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c76614f6)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c72d93ad)  


评论(2)

热度(41)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) [尘埃慕里](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) [尘埃慕里](https://suyou669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://lanshanfu492.lofter.com/) [Just用来恰饭](https://lanshanfu492.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://lanshanfu492.lofter.com/) [Just用来恰饭](https://lanshanfu492.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://kero3494.lofter.com/) [Kello](https://kero3494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) [月不見月](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://edith547.lofter.com/) [Edith](https://edith547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://84400192.lofter.com/) [Azelea](https://84400192.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) [7号元素](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) [河底鱼饲料](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) [河底鱼饲料](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://xiangriweidao.lofter.com/) [向日味道](https://xiangriweidao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) [深海盐](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://kana27.lofter.com/) [Kanako](https://kana27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
